spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 124: The Overworld
=Kapitola 124: The Overworld= Vignette: Stříbrná Temnota “Když je jasno, sluneční svit může být oslnivý.” “Co to znamená?” “Jako když ti přímo před očima zničeho nic zapálí ohně. A někdy ještě víc. Tak jasno, že je těžké udržet oči otevřené. Pro tebe to musí být nepředstavitelná záře.” “A když jsou mraky, tak padá déšť.” “Ano,” usmál se. “Padá voda z nebe.” “A střídá se světlo a tma?” “Den a noc. Ale i v noci je v krajině vidět líp než tady. Ty bys viděla všechno.” “Květiny a trávu. Stromy a ptáky.” “A taky hvězdy.” “Zářící tečky na nebi.” Odvrátil pohled k něčemu, co držel v ruce. Sledovala ho. “Nemusím vědět, co to všechno znamená. Přesto vím, jak moc ti to chybí.” “Mám svou zářící hvězdu i tady v temnotě. Svého fénixe.” Natáhl ruku a vložil jí do dlaně dřevěný přívěšek. “May’Tana. Stříbrná temnota. Můj augurey.” Znovu jako by cítila jeho jemné prsty ve svých dlaních. “Chtěla bych někdy spatřit tvůj svět, Eliote.” “I když nejsi v okovech, jsi větším otrokem svého lidu, než jsem já.” “Dokážu nás osvobodit?” “Nejdřív musíš osvobodit svou mysl. Pak dokážeš všechno na světě… I odejít na povrch, pokud si to budeš přát.” Ohnivá koule z rukou elfa ji donutila přivřít oči. Takováhle záře. A možná ještě větší. To je to, co ji čeká za portálem? Kostlivý drak - to, co zbylo z Murka - padl k zemi. Bitevní vřava pokračovala a ona mezi nepřáteli hledala své blízké. Cítila na sobě poslední pohled elfa, který napůl pokrčil rameny, když se nehýbala z místa a důstojně odkráčel do portálu. Nevypadal, že by měl strach. May’Tana ho měla. Co když je to všechno špatně? Eliot byl mrtvý, Artur byl mrtvý a s nimi i všechna spojení s povrchem. A ona se měla vydat za elfem, kterého sotva znala. Jak mohla vědět, že to všechno nebyla jen krutá lež, jak mohla vědět, že si nevybrala špatně? Kvůli jejímu rozhodnutí zabili celý její rod. Zemřel její bratr. Bratr, který ji zradil. Opakovaně. Když chtěla jen odejít. Chtěla být svobodná, chtěla svobodu pro Eliota, později jen svobodu pro jeho duši. “Nejdřív musíš osvobodit svou mysl. Pak dokážeš všechno na světě…” Nevěděla, jestli tohle bylo její přání, nebo jen jediná možná cesta. Teď už nebyla možnost jít zpět. Mohla odejít tam, za jeho světlem, nebo zemřít. Sluneční svit, mraky a déšť, den a noc. Lydia se konečně dostala z bojové vřavy a běžela k ní. Za běhu natáhla ruku. May’Tanin vyděšený pohled nešlo přehlédnout. Nebyl čas se rozhodovat, nebyl čas se rozloučit, nebyl čas čekat na přátele. “Nemůžu… nemůžu je tady nechat…” Lydia zachytila její pohled a její ruka zklamaně klesla. I ona byla z povrchu a chtěla zpátky domů, ale zastavila se, když se k ní May nepřidala. Čekala na její rozhodnutí, vystavená nebezpečí. Eliot a Artur nebyli její jediné spojení s povrchem. Zářící hvězdy, květiny a tráva, stromy a ptáci… Eliot to všechno miloval. Chtěl by, aby odešla, aby to mohla milovat také. Pokud zůstane tady, i když přežije, nikdy se neosvobodí. Musí to nechat za sebou. Faces se blížil k portálu. Mezi bojujícími viděla Abdula, silného jako vždycky. Teď nebo nikdy. Zem se znovu otřásla kroky démona. Jeho útok ji ani tentokrát neminul, ale měla dost síly se narovnat, odhodit svou zbraň jako poslední připomínku toho, co měla nechat za sebou. Chapadla dopadla na tvrdou zem. May se chytila Lydiiny drobné ruky a cítila, jak jí to dodává sil. Na tak malou lidskou bytost byla překvapivě stabilní. May’Tana se naposledy ohlédla, aby se ujistila, že se Abdul blíží k nim. Na povrchu budou v pořádku, říkala si, když společně s Lydií vkročila do světla. “Dokážeš všechno na světě. I odejít na povrch, pokud si to budeš přát...” Daylight The Arrival Ettiene klidným krokem vystoupí z teleportačního kruhu v Neverwinteru. Světlo ho nepříjemně vezme přes oči a on si je přikryje. Hned potom ale udělá pár rychlejších kroků. Moc dobře si uvědomuje že za ním v plné rychlosti běžel Maex a navzdory tomu že to na sobě nenechává zdát, není si jistý jestli by po boji srážku se svalnatým černochem přežil. Maex opravdu vyletí z portálu jen pár vteřin po něm. Ihned potom skrze světelnou stěnu proletí Lyanna která bolestivě dopadne na zem. Následuje Sai s grácií sobě vlastní a o vteřinku později Lydia a May’Tana ruku v ruce. Ozve se výkřik jako by někoho bodli. Sai s Maexem sledují hlídku na zdi se symbolem Scar Company která je začíná hlídat a míří jejich směrem velkou kuší. May’Tana která křičí jako by jí někdo bodal se schoulí na zem a zabalí do klubíčka. Lydia jí okamžitě přikryje svým pláštěm. Skrze portál vyjde Faces jeho postoj napovídá jako by čekal potlesk. Lydia táhne stále křičící May’Tanu do stínu a Sai mává na stráž na zdi. Potom se hrdinové otočí k portálu. To nemůže být vše. Na zem ze světla dopadne Pedro a jeho placatka spadne vedle něj. Všichni stále sledují portál. Utíkají dlouhé vteřiny. Ettienovi je jasné že pomalu dochází čas který jim svirfneblin dal. Všichni se připraví na nejhorší a zaujmou bojové pozice. Utíkají další vzácné vteřiny. Stále nic. A potom se ve stejnou vteřinu portál zavře jako z něj vypadne trpaslík. Hrdinové si oddechnou a Sai dá Stráži ze Scar Company vědět že je vše ok. Potom se konečně otočí směrem k May’Taně která se choulí ve stínu u zdi. Drow elf. Na povrchu. Drow elf. Pod slunečním svitem. V plném světle. V nejpernější letní den. Faces vyráží pro vodu k nejbližšímu domu a zbytek vyráží na potom temné elfce, ačkoliv netuší jak by něco takového mohli udělat. Přes jejich hlavy se přenese stín. Pirates Skyhold. Neverwinter Jsou v bezpečí. Neverwinter Beached Leviathan Po té co hrdinové uklidní May’tanu vyrazí skrze jewel severu někam kde se můžou ubytovat. Maex se Saiem se ještě u House of Knowledge bavili s hlídkou jednotek Mintarn kterým nahlásili svůj příchod do města. Není pochyb že ho vojáci oznámí lordu Neveremberovi. Hrdinové vyrazí přes nejvýchodnější z letohradských mostů Delfína a obchází starý hrad leto. Potom dorazí dolů do doků kde se je Pedro chystá ubytovat v Beached Leviathanovi, lodi vyvržené na mole. Cestou se Pedro zdraví s Vodní Genasi na mole která má na starosti poutání lodí. Uvnitř Beached Leviathana na Pedra čeká další známý, Armando. Podivný muž který evidentně rád začíná bitky. Ettiene odmítá bydlet v pirátské hospodě a odvádí svou sestru do Měsíční Masky. May’Tana velice opatrně pozoruje pruh světla který do lodi vniká za stolem plným karbaníků. Do Hostince vstoupí muž s dvojicí sahuaginů, velkým humanoidních žraloků. Armando hrdiny informuje že se jedná o Kraken Society, piráty. Strhne se Bitka a Sai se vynoří ze zadní části hospody kam vyrazil pro novinky. Unavená skupina si projímá “kajutu” a jde spát. V noci se ven ještě vyplíží May’Tana, Overworld jí fascinuje a chce se o něm dozvědět více. Prochází se po molu a dokonce opustí Neverwinter. Tajně jí pronásleduje Sai který o ní má starost navzdory tomu, že jí zná teprve chvilku. May’Tana dorazí až ke starému parku Neverwinteru a cestou zpět potká Sai a oba sledují podivnou loď tajně projíždějící kolem Neverwinteru. Druhého dne je skupina vzbuzena příchodem Lorda Neverembera. Maex div nezabije trubadůra a zbytek hrdinů vysvětlí problém Underdarku tak aby to Lord Protector pochopil. Ten nabízí mnohé a zároveň vysvětluje že Ettiene a Lyanna byli odesláni na sever. Zároveň Lord Neverember přinesl zprávu od Ettiena, který kontaktoval Kormaca, vůdce Společnosti prý chce aby Maex přivedl zpět domů Alex, Deekina a ostatní z Leilonu. Sai okamžitě vybíhá aby se s Lyannou rozloučil. Elfka vysvětlí že se vrací zpět do Silverymoonu. Otec jí chce mít blízko. Cestou Sai ještě stihne okrást Ettiena o Goldy společnosti a zařídit mu lepší kajutu. Hrdinové se potom rozdělí. Lord Protector Dagult Neverember Resurrection Pedro s Armandem zmizeli bůhví kam. Zbytek skupiny je ale rozhodnutý oživit Arthura a tak vyrážejí do jednoho z mnoha chrámů Neverwinteru. Nakonec volí Helmův chrám místo Tyra a přinášejí jeho tělo tam. Priest si při pohledu na Arthurovo tělo řekne o několik tisíc Goldů a magický předmět použitelný k obraně. Tak jak si to Helm přeje. Potom na Arthurovy mrtvé oči položí dvojici mincí. Zbytek hrdinů zůstává za oltářem kde se Helmita snaží Arthura oživit. Rituál netrvá příliš dlouho ačkoliv byli hrdinové varování že jsou bohové poslední dobou dost opatrní na to jaké modlitby vyslyší. O chvilku později Kapli prozáří jasné světlo a Arthur se probouzí s hysterickým řevem. Jeho oko září a kouří se z něj jako by hořelo. Priest vyděšený tím co se stalo skoro odskočí od oltáře. Zbytek hrdinů vytáhne Arthura ven z kaple kde se bývalý čaroděj konečně uklidní. Zdá se, že nějaká část Orcusovy snahy o ressnutí zůstala v kameni a oživila Arthurovo oko. Zářivý zelený plamen který vypadá jako by měl vlastní vědomí se nyní rozhlíží z Arthurovy hlavy. Symbol of Helm Hrdinové se pod Saiovým vedením připravují na odchod z Neverwinteru. Sai spěchá zpět do Red Larche. Ještě předtím však poslechnou několik zvěstí a rozhodnou se prozkoumat zbytek Hradu Never kde se prý Lord Neverember snaží najít korunu Krále Nashora Alagondara. Sám Neverember jim nenápadně naznačil že by se mu koruna líbila a že bývalý král podzemí hradu zastavěl bludištěm a dalšími triky. U hradu prý stanoval sám Drizzt Do’Urden, který byl na cestě do Gauntlgrymu. Faces vyráží do Bluelake Districtu a obchází modré kouzelné jezero. Potom si začne dělat reklamu. Pedro s Armandem zahajují alkoholovou sezónu a zbytek hrdinů vyráží do Red Larche. První zastávka je ale okolí hradu. May’Tana následuje Saie aby se podívala po Drizztovi. U hradu je v malém kempu ubytován hrdina jménem Jarlaxle Baenre který právě sráží jednoho ze svých vyzyvatelů k zemi. Hrdinové se poptají a zjistí že Jarlaxle, Drizztův Drowí společník zde nabízí naučení Drizztova kopu pokuď se někomu podaří ho porazit. Hrdinové chvilku sledují a Sai se nechystá zůčastnit. Windharrow, je však jiného názoru. O chvilku později již půl elf a dark elf krouží jeden okolo druhého v kruhu kolem stanu. Na konci duelu leží Jarlaxle na zemi a souhlasí že Saie kop naučí. Jarlaxle Baenre Falling Star Hrdinové vyráží na noc a opouštějí Neverwinter. Koupený vozík veze May’Tanu dokud nezapadne slunce. Potom Drow-eflka cestuje po svých a kochá se přírodou. Sleduje hmyz, hvězdy a všechno okolo sebe. Povrchový svět je plný vjemů. Druhého dne večer, když se hrdinové budí jsou dostiženi karavanou doprovázenou velkou skupinou sellswordů. Saiovi neunikne znak Zhentarim na ruce vůdkyně karavany. Karavana se Společností cestuje hodinu a pak rozbíjí tábor. Tímto způsobem se skupiny potkají třikrát než se rozdělí u odbočky na Phandalin. Předtím však ještě hrdinové zahlédnou zlatého jelena kterého se černá síť okamžitě pokusí ulovit. O pár dní později, když skupina cestuje pod Neverwinter woodem si May’Tana všimne podivného světla na noční obloze. Padající hvězda. Která ovšem padá na ně. Arthur chvilku vše sleduje s děsem v očích, ale pak je jasné že ohnivá koule dopadne minimálně míli od nich. Všichni nadšeně souhlasí že musí místo dopadu prozkoumat. Burning Crater Nález mrtvých hellhoundů uvnitř koule Facese malinko rozhodí. Sai polemizuje o tom jaká je myšlenka projektilu, ale znak ohnivého kultu ho příliš neuklidní. Zavrčení a štěknutí hellhounda kterého doprovází velká ohnivá obryně konečně odpoví na otázku proč spodní část projektilu bíle kouří. Zdá se, že se jedná o jakési testy a ohnivá obryně která právě dorazila má zjišťovat výsledky. May’Tana chvilku doufá že se vše obejde bez boje, ale Facesovy Tongues potvrzují že se Fire Giant rád pobaví bojem. Nakonec hrdinové zvítězí a obryně padá k zemi. Sai se rozhodne vyrazit prozkoumat místo odpalu. Odděluje se od skupiny a vyráží do kopců aby našel základnu Ohnivých Obrů. Dessarin Valley Další cesta provede hrdiny skrze ruiny města Conyberry za kterými je konečně čeká cedule oznamující vstup do kýžené lokace. Cedule Dessarin Valley je ohořelá a nápis Dessarin je škrtnutý a přepsaný na Apocalypse. Hrdinové poté doráží do Prasklého Prasete, hostince kde se téměř přesně před rokem dala Společnost dohromady. V Triboaru stráví noc aniž by na sebe příliš přivolávali pozornost a poté vyrazí na jih. Projdou bažinou a přenucují den nad Westbridgem. Okolní stromy, jak si May’Tana všimne, lemují oběšení cultisté s nápisy I am Punished. Hrdinové pokračují na jih skrze spálené části země, místa kde zemi roztrhlo zemětřesení a skrze zničený Westbridge. Noční obloha se drží nad jejich hlavou, Selune a její slzy osvěcují cestu před nimi jak se hrdinové vyhýbají dokonale vyříznuté kouli ve středu cesty. Jejich okolí doprovází změny teplot a rudá záře která příchází z Kryptgarden Forrestu a dalších míst na západě a jihu. Inicerační komanda ohnivého kultu ničí Dessarinské údolí. The Fires Po deseti dnech cesty hrdinové konečně dorážejí k na rychlo postavené ošklivé hradbě. Muž s lukem který je vidí z dálky na ně někoho upozorňuje a potom je vyzývá aby čekali. O něco později se na hradbách objevuje velký půl-ork s kamennou kůží v plátové zbroji. Chvilku je sleduje a pak pozná Lydii. Hrdinové jsou vpuštěni dovnitř. Lydia přivítána a Kormac vpouští Motley Crew do základny Společnosti. Uvnitř hradeb je vítá Bexley který má po obličeji podobné značky jako Arthur a Lydia. Po dlouhé cestě jsou všichni unaveni a rozebírají si různá místa ke spánku. Bardic Inspiration Cesta Maexe a Abdula mezitím probíhá bez větších problémů nebo mluvení. V jednu chvilku jsou přepadeni bandity, ale než se stihnou pobavit Banditům dochází jak velký krajíc si uřízli a dávají se na útěk. Cestou se také na Abdulově čele objevuje Fialové místo. Maex se mu snaží pomoci vyříznutím a dostane se až na lebeční kost kde nekróza pokračuje. Abdul žádá o radu svého boha ale kromě toho že Maexovi vypadne páčidlo se nic zvláštního nestane. Zpráva která ještě nějakou dobu zůstane Abudlovi ukryta. O pár dní později dorází dvojice do Leilonu, přístavního a důlního města pod Neverwinterem. Zde zachraňují Deekina, který se natřel na zeleno aby působil jako Sneakin, ale vypadá spiše jako salát. Desítky bardů vyplňují hostinec “The High Road” a obtěžují skupinu kterou dostala na starost Alex. Maex který se snaží představit Abdula ostatním se neustále potkává s dalšími a dalšími bardy kteří dělají cokoliv aby překáželi nebo někoho zaujali. Bard Květoslav zpívající svou píseň Kulty vždycky zvítězí končí přidělaný trubkou nehnutelnosti ke stěně a další bard dostane tak silnou facku že omdlí. V tu chvilku se skrze dav o téměř stovce bardů začnou šířit urážky a nadávky na Maexovo počínání. Protože jsou to všechno bardi, Maex dostává za 96d4. Merikol’s message V zájmu vlastního klidu skupina vyráží směrem na jih kam je poslal muž z chaloupky U Přístavu. Jonah se skupinou sdílí svojí teorii o tom kde by se mohl nacházet Volo. Maex se vyptává na to co tu skupina dělá a ta mu to v podstatě není schopná vysvětlit. Deekin pokračuje v mluvení o slavném autorovi a Jonah zmiňuje sošku kterou sem na Kormacův povel přinesl. Hrdinové pokračují po pláži a Alex si cestou všímá harfy která čouhá z písku na cestě. S Abdulovou pomocí je vykopáno tělo barda, všechny končetiny zlomené a harfa zaseknutá v jeho hlavě. Další objev je bard polozasypaný pískem s trubkou obtočenou kolem krku. Bard zlomený napůl tak jak se lidské tělo neohýbá pluje nacpaný v klavíru který pomalu naráží na kámen na pláži. O chvilku později doráží hrdinové k jeskyni. On the north face of the cliff is a cave. Light glows from inside it, as well as the smell of cooked meat and the sound of grunts and wicked laughter. As you stop to inspect it, a massive ogre lumbers from around a corner from within its depths, giving you a puzzled look. He smiles at you while hefting a club over his shoulder. “Hey Grat! Urrug! We has company!” Ozve se velký prd a krknutí a z jeskyně se vysune ogr který se otočí a zavolá “výc bardů!” zvuk “Toot” jasně oznamuje přítomnost další bytostí uvnitř jeskyně. Alex, Abdul, Maex, Jonah a Dagger udělají z ogrů mrtvoly velkou rychlostí, ale stihnou si všimnout že ani jeden z nich absolutně nereagoval na Deekinovy urážky. Desítky bardů kteří vyrazili tímto směrem evidentně otupili ogry natolik aby si zvykli. Hrdinové vstoupí do jeskyně a prohledávají velkou hromadu hudebních nástrojů.